Various types of hand tools have been known and developed over the years, including such implements as screw drivers, chisels, awls, and the like. These types of implements have become standard instruments in performing specific work tasks such as driving a screw into a workpiece, or chiseling away undesired material. There are occasions, however, in which a workman uses a number of tools in completing a task. For example, a workman may need to alternately use a straight edge screw driver and a Phillips screw driver. In order to address such situations, a number of multi-purpose tools have been developed. Multi-purpose tools not only provide versatility and time savings, but usually save on tool storage space.
Many types of multi-purpose tools have been developed. There are tools in which a plurality of working tips are freely stored within the handle. With these tools, the desired tip is selected and taken from its storage compartment and manually placed in its working position. In most cases, the working tip must be secured in its working position by a spring-loaded detent, a locking screw, or a chuck. To exchange the working tip being used for another working tip, the securing means must be disengaged before the working tip being used may be removed. Once it is removed, a new working tip may be positioned and secured into its working position. If the workman must interchangeably use various working tips, he must repeatedly go through the involved procedure of disengaging the securing means, removing the working tip, replacing the working tip with another working tip, and then engaging again the securing means.
Other types of multi-function tools have avoided the time consuming and frustrating problems created by having a plurality of working tips which must be attached or detached to the tool. Such tools typically position and secure the working tip in its operating position by some mechanical means which is manually operated without manually removing and independently handling the working tip. Tools which fall within this category include those in which the working tip is connected to the tool by a wire support or extension means which permits the working tip to be extracted from its storage compartment and slidably positioned to be secured within a socket. Other such tools include those in which a magazine retains a plurality of working tips within the handle of the instrument. The working tip is removed from its storage position into its working position in a number of ways. Some tools position the working tip over a stationary chute which directs the working tip into its operating position. Once the working tip is disposed over the chute, the tip is released and under the force of gravity it drops into its operating position where it is appropriately secured. Other such tools have a stationary magazine and a movable chute in which the chute is positioned under the desired working tool before such tool is released to drop into its working position. Still another of such tools has a rotating magazine in which the working tip is captured by a sliding button assembly which may be slidably moved to position the working tip for use.
Frequently, the mechanisms used to secure the working tip are delicate and particularly susceptible to breakage under a large torque force because the mechanisms bear a large portion of the force. This makes such multi-purpose tools particularly unsuitable for connection with a power source such as a power drill. Also, due to such forces, the mechanisms sometimes bind making it difficult to exchange working tools or strip which may render the tool virtually useless.
Illustrative of the various types of multi-purpose hand tools are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,173; 4,241,773; 4,227,430; 4,010,663; 3,683,984; 2,749,953; 2,635,661; 2,629,413; 532,523; and 438,150.
Although there have been a number of developments in multi-purpose tools, it would be an improvement to provide a multi-purpose tool in which the working tips may be interchanged simply and rapidly without having to remove the working tips from the tool and without reliance upon gravity to position the tool. It would also be an advantage to provide a multi-purpose hand tool without a securing screw, chuck or the like in which the working tip may rotate freely independent of the magazine which houses such tip when it is not in its working position. It would further be an advantage to provide a sturdy multi-purpose tool which can be attached to and used in connection with a power tool.